No Air
by ILOVEMYMUSIC
Summary: haley leaves to go on tour with peyton and a few of her artist and leaves brooke in tree hill. this story also has a few people from south of nowhere. please tell me what you thing my first OTH fic Baley
1. Chapter 1

Brooke thinking

_Sometimes I just lie on the floor of my room and look at the ceiling and wonder what she's doing this very minute. Is she thinking about me? Is she happy or sad? Me and Haley would lie on the floor just like this and just wonder how this all happened. When I say all of this I mean us…god I love that girl she's the picture of perfection__ I mean I thought I was sexy. But sometimes thinking about her hurts but I know she's happy doing her thing__. Me here with my little sister and my parent you couldn't find them if you tried. I get so angry sometimes because at least when I was 16 they were here to guide me a little through this crazy world. And who am I to help her I'm Brooke Davis. _

Brooke get off the floor and goes down the stairs

"hey ash" said Brooke calling to her sister" Ashley where are you"

"Come on don't be shy" said Ashley in her husky voice on top of a girl she meet recently (20 minutes ago)

"Ok" said the girl unbuttoning her shirt

"You're beautiful" said Ashley kissing the girls neck as soft moans slips from her mouth

"Um Ashley" said the girl as Brooke comes around the corner

"Slut" said Brooke to her self going over to Ashley

"You like that" said Ashley

"Ok tiger off" said Brooke pulling Ashley off the girl by the belt loop on her skirt

"Brooke what's your deal" said Ashley getting up after being slightly embarrassed so she pushes Brooke

"What are you doing Ashley, this is wrong because your not going to want anything to do with this chick after this" said Brooke pushing her back

"Look I think I'll just go" said the girl

"You don't have to" said Ashley glaring at Brooke

"No I'll just go see ya later" said the girl walking out the door

"I Doubt that" said Ashley putting her shirt on and sitting on the sofa

"Ash what's your deal you treat all girl like there trash" said Brooke sitting next to Ashley

"look Brooke I know your mad because your tutor girl is gone on tour and all and your alone but don't hate on me because I'm getting ass" said Ashley smiling" I thought you were just like me, but once you started dating Haley your whole game changed…you lost your touch and now I got it"

"That touch can get you a lot of trouble" said Brooke looking at Ashley with a serious face" and I haven't lost it"

"Come on Brooke, you know there sluts and then there's those wholesome girl that are still sluts like your Haley" said Ashley

"You bitch" said Brooke throwing a punch at Ashley and getting her the face

"Brooke stop it ok I'm sorry, I was just joking" said Ashley holding her lip

"Don't you ever talk about her that way" said Brooke becoming very angry

"Brooke I'm sorry it's just I hate when you judge me your were me" said Ashley" sleeping around yet you judge me"

"I wouldn't if you changed your 16 Ashley meaning you shouldn't be treating relationships like that…come here ash" said Brooke hugging her" I don't wont you to be me ok just watch you self"

"Ok and Haley is really nice and she not a slut I was just being stupid" said Ashley crying

"Cool kid now how about you give me opinion on some of the dresses I made" said Brooke as her and her sister go to her room

(With Haley)

"Wat up" said Payton going in Haley's hotel room

"Nothing" said Haley

"Why are you lying on the" said Payton with a questioning face

"Brooke, we used to do this thing were if we would have serious talk we would lay on the floor and talk and it felt perfect" said Haley getting up and fixing her hair

"I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean for things to work out like this" said Payton

"no, it ok really I mean she understands" said Haley" I wrote a song to day just thinking about her"

"Can I take a look at it" said Payton

"Sure" said Haley handing it to her best friend

"…wow Haley this great I mean wow, you could so play this when we go to tree hill in two days" said Payton hoping Haley caught what she said

"Ya…were going to tree hill" said Haley with a big smile

"yes because well, I hate to see you pout and when I talk to Brooke she's so different like she's Brooke but with you she's be 10 times better " said Payton

"Thank you Payton" said Haley hugging her "I have to call Brooke"

OTH

"You should have your own clothing line" said Ashley

"That's what I'm doing now" said Brooke sewing

"Oh sorry I mean your talented…Brooke what am I good at" said Ashley looking at her sister with a serious face

"Ashley…you can play somebody…" said Brooke laughing

"I'm being serious" said Ashley slapping her sister on the arm

"Ashley you're destined for greatness…don't worry about anything "said Brooke

"Thanks Brooke" said Ashley

"no problem pooh" said Brooke as her cell rings" can you get that for me"

"Sure" said Ashley hopping up from the sofa

"Tigger" said Haley

"Um no this would be pooh bear" said Ashley

"Hey Ashley how you doing buddy" said Haley

"Good, how about you" said Ashley

"I'm ok" said Haley" is tigger around"

"Ya she's over here sewing a dress" said Ashley handing Brooke the phone

"Hello" said Brooke

"Hey tigger" said Haley with a smile on her face

"Tutor girl how you doing baby" said Brooke stopping what she was doing

"Better talking to you" said Haley

"Same here…so how's the rock star life" said Brooke

"It's ok but its getting better were coming to tree hill in two days" said Haley

"Wow this so great you don't even understand" said Brooke standing up from the sofa

"ha I think I might" said Haley" so how is mini Brooke"

"she's being many Brooke I caught her trying to get her groove on in the living room today and it reminded me of well…me" said Brooke

"um I wonder were she got the living room trick from because…we would always go in the living room because your parent were always busy up stairs" said Haley" and she probly used that sexy Davis voice to say _don't be shy_ "

"ok you know what I do everytime yet you fall for it" said Brooke

"no I tolerate it" said Haley

"funny

"I hope so" said Brooke" um could you hold on for a second"

"Ya" said Haley

"Hey Ashley could you go down to the café and tell Karen that Haley's coming here in two days" said Brooke

"Sure be my pleasure" said Ashley

"Ah and let Chelsea do her job ok" said Brooke

"Ok fine" said Ashley grabbing her shades and walking out side

"Ok" said Brooke

"How is Chelsea doing" said Haley

"she's ok I think Ashley kind of helps sometimes because the way they treat her at school makes her feel horrible but then Ashley bothers her everyday about how hot she is" said Brooke laughing

"That sister of your is just like you sweet talker" said Haley

"Ya she learned from the best" said Brooke

At the café

"Hey Karen" said Ashley walking in

"Well isn't it the famous Ashley Davis" said Karen

"what can I say" said Ashley" but Haley will be here in two days from the tour"

"That's great news it will be so good to she her" said Karen with a big smile on her face

"ya I know Brookes really happy" said Ashley" hey is…"

"She's at the table by the window on break" said Karen

"Thanks" said Ashley grabbing on of the flowers off the table

"That girl" said Karen as Ashley makes her way to the table

"Hey" said Ashley

"Oh no" said Chelsea shaking her head. Chelsea knew what Ashley was all about so she knew that this scene would happen everyday

"Come on why do I always have to get that reaction" said Ashley sitting next to her

"Because you're Ashley" said Chelsea

"Look how about we…" said Ashley handing her the flower

"No…thanks for the flower" said Chelsea smiling

"Your welcome…why" said Ashley forgetting the fist question she asked

"Me and you can't do anything" said Chelsea eating her sandwich

"Why…" Ashley said as her eyes drifted to someone passing by

"That is why" said Chelsea pointing at the girl

"How about I buy you something "said Ashley

"Um no" said Chelsea

"How about I just…" said Ashley putting her arm around Chelsea

"No" said Chelsea

"You don't have to be a bitch about it" said Ashley

"You think I'm being a bitch for saying no…I think this is more of a bitch move" said Chelsea poring a drink in Ashley's lap

"Oh god…you want me bad" said Ashley as her lap freezes

"Hey Karen" said Lucas

"Hey here you go" said Karen handing him is food

"Hey Ashley" said Lucas walking over to her

"Hey" said Ashley getting up from the booth

"What happen" said Lucas

"Don't ever talk to me like that" said Chelsea sliding out

"I'm sorry" said Ashley looking angry

"What up Ashley" said Lucas touching her shoulder

"Get away from me" said Ashley snatching away from him

"Ash" said Lucas

"Don't just leave me alone" said Ashley walking out of the diner

At Brookes house

"I love you so much" said Brooke lying on the sofa talking on the phone

"I do too tigger" said Haley

"So you holding up ok" said Brooke

"I mean I miss you so much" said Haley

"ya but it's worth it I mean I kind of deserved it this time we have apart…I didn't mean to hurt you" said Brooke going to a softer voice

"Don't talk about that ok…look I'll call you back later tonight ok" said Haley

"Ok bye" said Brooke"fuck" looking up

That's one day I could never live down. I hurt her and I didn't even know what I was doing. I got so caught up in my repetition I don't think about the people around me all I care about is being accepted and that's what made me hurt her. Accept that all of us can be hurt, that all of us can--and surely will at times--fail. I think we should follow a simple rule: if we can take the worst, take the risk.

TBC

Please leave reviews and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day

Ashley comes into the house and slams the door

"Ash what's up" said Brooke coming around the corner

"Nothing ok just don't talk to me ok and nothings wrong so don't keep asking me over and over again" said Ashley going up the stairs

"Look Ashley you got to know when to leave people alone ok" said Brooke screaming up the stairs

"Look you can shut up ok…miss I have someone that likes me for me" said Ashley

"Ashley don't do that ok" said Brooke

"really I mean what have I done so bad that a girl who likes girl doesn't like me" said Ashley sitting on the step  
"love isn't easy pooh, me a Haley it's not that easy you know I hurt her so many times and she took me back but then you know we all have our limit and I guess that night was hers "said Brooke sitting next to Ashley

"Then I'll change just for her Brooke you know" said Ashley

"You don't really want her because when you get her then you'll get tired of her" said Brooke

"look I think about her when I'm with other people she not like other girls she has flaws and she's not afraid to tell you…me I pretend to be perfect when I'm anything but that" said Ashley

"Let me tell you about that night, I thought I was perfect" said Brooke

_Flashback_

"_Brooke come on you have to wake up" said Haley on top on her_

"_Um ok I'm up….ok I'm down again" said Brooke putting her head on th epillow_

"_Now if I tell Ashley to wake you up she'll do something really bad to you" said Haley kissing Brooke's jaw line_

"_Tell that mini whore to try me and she'll be walking around with a busted lip…but I love her" said Brooke as she climes out of bed_

"_To what do I owe this rude awakening" said Brooke_

"_Tigger" said Haley in a sweet voice_

"_I know I was just joking, I'm not to happy about you leaving me but I'm happy you get a chance to go on tour, because I want the best for you" said Brooke kissing Haley _

"_How did I get such a perfect girlfriend" said Haley _

"_Your luck y I guess…I'm going to make Ashley and you some breakfast and you wash up" said Brooke _

"_Brooke you can't cook" said Haley trying not to hurt her feeling _

"_Just leave it up to me…if you smell fire, don't be alarmed" said Brooke walking toward Ashley's room" pooh wake up"_

"_Um no" said Ashley throwing a pillow at Brooke _

"_I'm going to kill you" said Brooke slapping Ashley on each side of her face_

"_Stop it, stop it Brooke" screamed Ashley _

"_What" said Brooke screaming even louder_

"_Stop it…where's a mom when you need one" said Ashley _

"_Brooke Davis, get off of her now" said Haley _

"_What" said Brooke still hitting her _

"_Brooke stop" said Haley giving her the mad look_

"_sorry babe" said Brooke" you ok kid"_

"_Now that my self stem went down ten points, I'm fine" said Ashley _

"_You two act like your five" said Haley walking out of the room_

"_And she looks like a ten" said Brooke_

"_that was I good one if I do say so myself" said Ashley" you ok"_

"_Not really tomorrow she leaves and I don't want to make a big deal about it so I'm going to act like a normal day" said Brooke _

"_Look I understand even though I'm underage" said Ashley_

"_How old are you like 15" said Brooke _

"_Yes how old are you like 17" said Ashley in the same voice_

"_ya, but any way, were going to Payton house a little later" said Brooke" you can tag along I guess"_

"_Thanks" said Ashley _

"_Hey I love you that right" said Brooke _

"_Ya I know" said Ashley with a smile_

"_Get up and shower then come down starts so you can get a bite to eat" said Brooke_

"_You can't cook" said Ashley _

"_Goddamn you I can and I will" said Brooke getting up and leaving _

"_Whatever just doesn't burn down the house….oh then she'll buy another one" said Ashley _

_Later down stairs_

"_You ready" said Ashley to Haley _

"_Ya" said Haley as the walk down the stairs to find the table filled with food_

"_Oh food wet dream" said Ashley _

"_You like" said Brooke_

"_I love it tigger" said Haley putting her arms around her neck_

"_anything for my tutor girl" said Brooke smiling" and you too munchkin"_

"_Thanks" said Ashley _

"_Well you guys go ahead and eat I'll be back" said Brooke going up stairs _

"_hey Brooke" said guy in a chef suit" oh…I'm going to act like I don't see you and your going to do the same right" _

"_Oh ya" said Haley_

"_your from that one show on the food channel" said Ashley" how did Brooke get you to come here"_

"_She made a beautiful dress for my wife when she was interning so I promised her and I keep my promises" said the guy leaving _

"_Thanks" said Ashley as her left _

_Later after Brooke got out of the shower_

"_Ok girls lets go" said Brooke_

"_Hey tigger thanks for breakfast" said Haley grabbing Brooke's hand_

"_Anything for the tutor girl I love" said Brooke" Ashley, come on"_

"_Ok" said Ashley _

"_Did you take your medicine Ashley" said Brooke_

"_I don't want to take it so I'm not going to" said Ashley _

"_Ok if you start acting a don't blame me ok" said Brooke _

"_You don't know how it feels to squirm and twitch sometimes" said Ashley _

"_I know but I don't want you to have to deal with it" said Brooke _

"_Whatever I'm not taking it" said Ashley walking out the door_

"_hey Ashley go ahead to the car we'll be there in a minute" said Haley _

"_ok" said Brooke taking the keys from Brooke _

"_Ashley, I don't how you feel but do you think you should take it" said Haley _

"_ya but it's makes me sleepy and then people ask why are you sleepy and I have tell them oh it's ridalen" said Ashley playing in her hair _

"_Ashley even though sometimes she doesn't show it Brooke wants the best for you, she wants you to be ok so could you be so kind to take your medicine" said Haley _

"_Only because you asked" said Ashley taking it _

"_Cool now lets go lil Brooke" said Haley smiling _

_At Peyton's house _

"_B.davis" said Peyton greeting them as they came in_

"_Hey" said Brooke_

"_Hey Peyton how you doing sweet thang" said Ashley in a corny voice_

"_Look its little Brooke" said Peyton rubbing Ashley's head_

"_Why does everybody say that" said Brooke and Ashley _

"_Because you both come at girls and say stuff that you know is corny but it's cute" said Peyton _

"_So you think I'm cute" said Ashley _

"_I used to change your diaper as a kid" said Peyton" and you pissed on me once I freaked out "_

"_hey you changed my diaper I piss on you, were meant to be" said Ashley as they walk to the pool_

"_no muchkin" said Peyton" Haley come here this is Mary north"_

"_Hi Haley James" said Haley shaking the older ladies hand_

"_She's the organizer of the tour she picks who goes on it" said Peyton _

"_Oh hi it's so great to finally meet you" said Haley with a smile on her face _

"_Oh it's an honor for us to have you, your very talented" said Mary" I was wondering if we could talk in the house about something"_

"_oh sure" said Haley" I'll be back" looking at Brooke_

"_ok" said Brooke"not to be weird of anything but what's that all about"_

"_she wants to get Haley in the studio while on tour so by the time it's over she can have something out for people to listen to" said Peyton" which I think is a great idea"_

"_ya that's really cool" said Brooke _

"_I'm sorry" said Peyton_

"_for what P.Sawyer" said Brooke _

"_Just when you and Haley get close I get her on tour" said Peyton _

"_Hey you're a good friend you look out for her, this is the kind of life she wants so it's ok, but I have something to tell her but I'm afraid because I'm not sure how she will react" said Brooke _

"_what did you do" said Peyton _

"_well nothing bad, a few people brought my clothes and they want me to move to new York for a while" said Brooke _

" _wow Brooke that's great" said Peyton" how is that bad"_

" _it would be perment" said Brooke _

"_oh" said Peyton_

" _hey babe" said Haley all smiles_

" _hey" said Brooke kissing her" hey you seen Ashley"_

"_um…Ashley don't do that" said Haley pointing at her as she was about to push Chelsea in the pool_

"_were just joking" said Ashley standing next to Chelsea _

"_whatever but I'm watching you" said Haley _

"_gotcha" said Ashley _

"_you two are like her parents" said Peyton _

" _no Haley just has that whole milf thing and she has a mom personality " said Brooke _

"_whatever" said Haley hitting Brooke _

"_ouch" said Brooke _

_Over by Chelsea and Ashley _

"_so you like to work this is very foreign to me" said Ashley as the sit in the lounge chair _

"_well I have to go to college" said Chelsea _

"_ya your right" said Ashley" hey we should hang out sometime" _

"_I'm not sure…maybe I have to ask my brother" said Chelsea _

"_who's your brother" said Ashley taking her sunglasses off_

"_skills" said Chelsea _

"_skills is your brother I love him he's really cool" said Ashley _

" _ya" said Chelsea" you must be brookes sister"_

"_ya it's a curse were both so sexy" said Ashley _

"_whatever" said Chelsea you want to go for a swim"_

"_sure" said Ashley following Chelsea _

_Later that night _

"_hey you" said Haley to Brooke who was drinking_

"_hey how you doing" said Brooke _

"_ok I'd be doing better if wernt drinking" said Haley _

"_whatever" said Brooke walking away _

"_look come back I'm not joking" said Haley _

"_don't treat me like you treat ok" said Brooke sitting down _

"_you only acting like this cause your drunk" said Haley _

"_hey Brooke can Chelsea spend the night" said Ashley _

"_what Ashley get out of my face" said Brooke pushing her_

"_hey what the fuck was that for" said Ashley _

"_I told you to get away from me" said Brooke_

"_Ashley watch your language" said Haley _

"_whatever, you act so bitchy to me when I don't do shit to you but try to be just like you, because I look up to you and you do this to me" said Ashley slapping Brooke _

"_You don't want to do that" said Brooke hitting Ashley _

"_Slut" said Ashley punching Brooke in the nose_

"_I can't take this I'm not your mother I don't want to deal with you and her fighting ok, you do this all the time" said Haley walking out _

"_You know what fuck you Haley" said Brooke_

"_nice job ass eyes" said Ashley _

Back

"look you see how fast you can mess up now take it slow ok" said Brooke

"I understand" said Ashley

"good because you picked a hot one" said Brooke smiling at her sister

"so did you" said Ashley

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

At skillz's house

"Hey" said Ashley standing at the door when skills answers

"What up Ashley" said skills

"Nothing I was just wondering if Chelsea was home yet" said Ashley rocking from one foot to another

"Um ya come on in, I'll get her" said skills going up the stairs

"Thanks" said Ashley waiting at the bottom of the stairs

"She says some on up" said skills

"Oh, ok" said Ashley knocking

"Come in" said Chelsea

"Hey" said Ashley in a soft voice

"Hey" said Chelsea" look I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have done that to you"

"No, it was totally my fault don't worry about it" said Ashley

"You can sit on my bed if you want" said Chelsea

"I just came to tell you how I really feel with out disrespecting you" said Ashley" I like you a lot and I'm so unfaithful I wouldn't trust myself but, I feel like if you were to take a chance with me, I promise I'll try my best" said Ashley" I also get hyper some time but it's not my fault I have…you know, but what do you say"

"Sure" said Chelsea smiling

"Really" said Ashley

"Ya" said Chelsea

"wow I totally thought you would hurt me or something" said Ashley" ok how about I pick you up around 8 tomorrow so I can take you our, unless your busy"

"Um no I can ask Karen if it's ok if I get a day off" said Chelsea

"Ok, um would it be a stretch to ask for a little kiss" said Ashley

"Yes" said Chelsea laughing

"Sorry so inappropriate" said Ashley

"You want to just chill here" said Chelsea turning on her TV

"Sure ya" said Ashley giving Chelsea some space on the bed

"You can come close if you want" said Chelsea

"Ok" said Ashley coming closer a smiling at her

OTH

"Brooke are you ready" said lucas

"No" said Brooke

"Now" said Lucas

"ok, give me the phone" said Brooke" Brooke Davies"

"Hi, it is a pleasure to talk to you, your assistant is very nice" said the guy

"Thanks" said Brooke giving Lucas a thumb up

"Well were in they want to buy all the designs" said the guy

"Wow this is so great, I mean…" said Brooke

"Well I'll come by to have a meeting with you and sort things out but, congrats Brooke and it's going to be a pleasure working with you" said the guy

"They bought all of them" said Brooke

"What that's crazy Brooke this is great" said Lucas

"Ya Ashley is going to be so happy" said Brooke

The next day

"Hey how you doing" said Ashley tapping her leg

"Are you ok" said Brooke looking at her sister

"Ya me I'm great" said Ashley tapping hand

"Ok, how did it go with Chelsea" said Brooke

"Great we have a date today" said Ashley smiling

"Oh cool, where you gone take her" said Brooke

"That's why I'm so jittery I can't figure out what we should do" said Ashley

"You and her should come out with me a Haley tonight…and if you don't want to take you meds I won't force "said Brooke

"I'll start back today, really" said Ashley smiling

"Good" said Brooke" well I'm going to pick up Haley ok"

"Ok" said Ashley

At the air port

"I can't wait to see her" said Haley

"I know you've said it like ten times" said Peyton

"I know but we left on a bad note and I just want to make it better" said Haley

"Brooke loves you, she didn't mean it" said Peyton

"ya I know" said Haley

"omg" said a big with a hoodie over her head and sunglasses" I'm like you biggest fan and I'm like queen of your fan club"

"Thank you" said Haley in a questing voice

"Like can I have your john Hancock, my friends are going to die when they find out I got you to sign my stomach" said the girl

"What" said Haley

"Gotcha" said Brooke putting the hood down

"Oh Brooke" said Haley pushing her then hugging her

"That was pretty good I almost believed it" said Peyton

"How you doing p.sewyer" said Brooke

"Same old" said Peyton

"So is my tutor girl ready to go home" said Brooke

"Yes" said Haley grabbing brooks hand

Back at the house

"Who is it" said Ashley

"Um Chelsea" said Chelsea

"shit" said Ashley scrambling trying to clean" one second"

"Look if you're busy I can come back later" said Chelsea

"No…hey how you doing" said Ashley

"good I just came by to see you" said Chelsea" can I come in or is there someone…"

"no there's no one in here" said Ashley" see, come in"

"Ok Ashley why don't you have on pants" said Chelsea laughing

"Fuck look, when I'm around the house by my self I feel underwear can be outer wear" said Ashley

"Oh, cool…I'll take my pants off too" said Chelsea

"What" said Ashley

"Just kidding I would never do that' said Chelsea

"Well Haley comes back today" said Ashley

"Oh really that's great" said Chelsea biting her lip

"Don't do that" said Ashley smiling

"Why" said Chelsea

"Cause it's really hot" said Ashley

"I've heard about you" said Chelsea

"One hit quit" said Chelsea

"No I wouldn't do that to you" said Ashley" defiantly will hit but I wont quit"

"Really" said Chelsea smiling

"Ya just wait" said Ashley going in to kiss her

"Um" said Chelsea as her and Ashley's lips collide

Ashley starts to lean her against the wall and kiss her neck

"Ashley" said Chelsea trying to breath

"I got you" said Ashley letting her hands rome up Chelsea tank top

"ok" said Chelsea letting her self go as Ashley trailed small kisses on her cheek

"Ash…" said Brooke coming in the door

"no I want to surprise her" said Haley as she come around the corner into the living room to see Ashley as Chelsea getting really close

"uh" said Chelsea as a moan slipped from her mouth" Ashley"

" yes love of my life" said Ashley

"you might want to stop" said Chelsea

"why" said Ashley

"hey Haley" said Chelsea

"Brooke you didn't tell me these two were together" said Haley

"Ya they are…where are your pants" said Brooke

"I lost them" said Ashley

"whatever" said Brooke" how are you Chelsea"

"Um a little embarrassed" said Chelsea

"Don't be come here and give me a hug" said Haley hugging Chelsea and pulling her to the side

"Hey" said Chelsea

"What ever she says it's not ok to have sex until your ready" said Haley

"Ok I guess" said Chelsea smiling

By Ashley and Brooke

"I'm in love" said Ashley

"What you just said love wow" said Brooke

"Stop it I really mean it" said Ashley

"Ok pooh bear, I believe you but if you hurt her…" said Brooke

"I know you'll hurt me" said Ashley rolling her eyes

"Ya and her brother will kill you so, think about that" said Brooke patting her on the shoulder and walking away

"Wait you won't have my back" said Ashley going after her

TBC


End file.
